My ToxinsToxic Rick X Detox Rick
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS NON CON! Based on the episode Rest and Ricklaxation, I made this because there's none of this Rickcest pairing. Trust me, I've checked. Yes, I believe Rick's toxins WOULD do this non con scene not only because he ditched them in a tank, but also because he abandoned his care for Morty with them. Rick and Morty belong to Justin Roiland and Dan Harman Enjoy!


(Before I begin with the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is my HEADCANON/AU/CHARACTERS. This is non-canonical and there might be themes that I otherwise do not support in real life such as possible: rape, pedophilia, abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to or wish not to read these and more items I do not condone in real life, please refrain from reading this story. If you do read it and dislike it, please do not comment lies that I support this in real life. All others please enjoy and I'd be happy to hear your feedback)

It had been a few days since Rick and Morty went to the alien spa and got detoxified in the sauna, the teen feeling carefree and better than ever and the elder feeling… apprehensive. Since they returned home, the scientist had been receiving odd message frequencies on his cell phone that-once enhanced-held angry messages from his toxic self along with what he assumed was the toxic form of his grandson. The worry only grew when he told Morty about the messages and the cocky little bastard broke his cell phone telling him it was all in his head. Rick had had enough, fixing his phone, he called the spa about purchasing the sauna and tank containing their toxins and while the lifeforms there were confused on why he wanted them; they allowed it.

Rick was just finishing setting up the tank when a taxi pulled up across the street of the open garage door and Morty came up with some girl asking about whatever their conversation had been. Ignoring the question completely, the scientist turned to his grandson with a smile, "Good news, Morty," he said, "I call the people at the spa and they let me purchase the detoxifier." The teen seemed dumbfounded, "Why would you do that?" he asked with an annoyed expression on his face. "Because we're coming home, _BITCH!_ Oh, and I think you dropped something too!" a green, goopy form of Rick spoke on a monitor the old man had hooked up to the tank by the large chamber. An equally green and goopy version of the teen whined, "I-I-I don't wanna be on camera, I'm ugly and gross…" he complained. "Rick, what is this!?" Morty snapped at the older male.

"Morty, what we did was unfair. Our toxins are alive in there. We ripped them from their homes and locked them in a can-" he hit the tank with the monitor, causing the other Rick to fall and curse, "-see? Just do the healthy thing and voluntarily retoxify yourself" Morty crossed his arms, "Leave me alone" "I'm sorry Morty, I'm gonna need you to step into the booth" as the detoxed teen shook his head, the toxic Rick snapped, "Don't negotiate with that little turd, you're the Rick! Show some dominance!" he grabbed the anxious Morty and flung him around, "Morty, booth, now! Booth!" he closed it behind him and waited.

After a slight struggle, the healthy Rick managed to get his Morty in the booth; however he shouted 'sea cucumber' a couple of times and the girl he called 'Stacy' forced them out and disappeared into the tank. The toxic forms of the two emerged and the Rick laughed, "Ha ha ha! It worked!" he turned to his Morty who was trying to stop him from talking with gestures, "Now let's see how HE likes living in that toxic wasteland-he's right behind me, isn't he?" the elder turned around as the teen said, "Um… he's in front of you" "Oh my eyes are still adjusting…" the toxic Rick rubbed his eyes and squinted forward when the two finally came into focus.

"I-I thought we were _merging_?" the detox Rick spoke concerned for ever trusting this guy and the other laughed, "I lied! I lie about everything! Why would I _ever_ remerge with a pussy like you?" "S-so you were just gonna trap us in there? THAT was your plan?!" The toxic Rick glared, "Not 'was', motherfucker, still is…" he punched the wussy copy in the face, knocking him to the garage floor and causing his nose to bleed. The clean Morty growled and ordered, "Kill him Rick, kill him!" while the toxic Morty shrank back and opted to hide inside the booth, "I don't like this, this is scary…"

Detox Rick stood up into a fighting position as if he'd never been in a fight before, "Alright," he said, "you asked for this…" Toxic Rick kicked the other in the groin, "Yeah, did I ask for _this_?" he kneed him twice in the same spot, " _Did I ask for_ _ **this**_ _? HUH?!_ "the goopy one let the other drop and the groin system 3000 activated. After some confusion, the stupid laser quit and went back into the belt buckle. The two Mortys had started facing off to help their Ricks on whichever side they were on and the Ricks wound up in the living room.

After Summer ran off to hide, the two wound up using some rebirth device that had them both nude and fighting still. Detox Rick tried to reason with Toxic, but was kicked in the face and fully expected more… when the other stood above him with a smirk. "W-what are you-" "Shut the fuck up." Toxic growled at him and kneeled between the other's legs. "Y'know… you look pretty hot when you're bleeding. Call me narcissistic, but it's turning me on." and it wasn't a lie, the gooey dick of Toxic was slowly twitching it's way upward between his legs. The green haired male reached his left hand over, resting Detox's chin between his thumb and index finger as he leaned forward, "Heh, looks like you feel the same way… despite you're thought processes, you're just as aroused as I am"

Before Detox could retort, he was roughly kissed by the other, body being pinned against the wall he'd hit only moments prior. Sure enough, the blue haired male's dick started standing to attention between his legs which the healthy man tried to close… however Toxic's body kept them slightly apart and he wound up wrapping them around the other's waist. Toxic's lips tasted like all types of alcohol and alien drugs that he used to party with all the time, slimy hands exploring the smooth torso of the man beneath him as he pulled back for air. Detox panted heavily to catch his breath muttering, "W-we can't do this… what if Beth, or Summer, or our Mortys come in and see?"

Toxic didn't respond, only chuckled darkly, "Isn't that part of the fun, old man? I seem to recall you fucking people on stage during Flesh Curtains concerts and risking getting caught by a lot of people without giving a shit." he grabbed the healthy male by the throat and heard him yelp at the touch, "Don't highroad me when I'm _you_ …" and with that, the toxic male yanked his counterpart's head to the side and bit into his neck. "A-aaaaaaaah!" Detox cried out in minor pleasure, squirming in a failed attempt of getting away as he was pinned further to the wall. "Quit struggling, I know you like this…"

"N-no, I don't… please stop…" Detox whimpered as his legs were forcefully spread apart and two slimy digits were forced into his hole, "Stop, please! I don't want this… please no! A-aaahh…" as much as he wanted it to stop, the healthy Rick's body was reacting in the opposite way and making him twitch to full mast. The fingers were slick and warm, sliding into his entrance with ease and precision and Detox shuddered. His body went on autopilot when a third was added and he began to buck against the intrusion in his backside. "'Stop'? But you seem so _eager_ for it…" Toxic taunted his counterpart, "Oh, unless you mean 'stop using my fingers'? Is _**that**_ what you mean? Well in THAT case…" Toxic pulled his fingers out of the other's ass, eliciting a temporary sigh of relief to befall the other before angling his tip to the entrance.

"No, no no no no no! D-don't do it, please do- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the healthy Rick's pleas were cut short by his own toxins bottoming out inside him in one go. The cries only became louder when Toxic started up a rough and rapid pace, clawing into Detox's hips and ass as he forced the healthier of the two to mock his movements.

"Hnngh… yeah, ya like that you sentimental jackass? Bet you do… I bet you just _love_ being plowed by yourself. Go on, say it. Tell me how much you love it!" the unhealthy Rick snarled at his alternate, slapping him when he didn't get a response, " _ **I said 'tell me how much you fucking love my cock in you'…**_ " That slap seemed to awaken something familiar to the toxins since Detox arched up saying, "I-I love it so much, please don't stop!" but immediately covered his mouth after hearing what he said. "W-wait, I didn't mean-" "Ah ah ah, no take backs" Toxic rammed into him at a much more brutal pace, hitting his prostate every other thrust.

Within the next few thrusts, Detox came hard over both their chests, "T-Toxic!" he cried out and that one word falling off the healthy Rick's lips brought his toxins to cum right into his prostate. As the wuss Rick basked in the afterglow of orgasmic bliss, the more emotionally inclined Rick pulled out and heard a pair of identical gasps come from the direction of the destroyed glass door. The toxic Morty had crashed the ship with the tank of toxins through the wall and the Detox was being pinned down on the dashboard. "Heh, if I can't trap you in a toxic world, I'll just make this whole world toxic" it was in this moment that Toxic Rick threw the cocky little shithead Morty out of the ship and took his own Morty's place at the wheel before taking off.


End file.
